Sofia's New Power
by Sprite Heartfilia
Summary: The royal family of Enchancia takes a winter vacation trip to Arendelle for another visit. But what happens during the vacation Sofia gets a brand new power through the Amulet of Avalor? Will she be able to hide it from Amber and James? Can she summon the strength to tell her parents? Full Plot Summary Inside. (Co-write with Sofia2015)
1. Chapter 1

**Sprite Heartfilia with another crossover fan fiction story. Or should this be considered a crossover. I'm not sure. The whole definition of crossover is giving me a headache.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Sofia the First or Frozen. Both are owned by the studios of the Disney Company. One of my personally favorites.**

**Plot Summary: The royal family of Enchancia takes a winter vacation trip to Arendelle for another visit. But what happens during the vacation Sofia gets a brand new power through the Amulet of Avalor? Will she be able to hide it from Amber and James? Can she summon the strength to tell her parents? But one thing is certain. King Roland and Queen Miranda of Enchancia must work together with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle to help Sofia control her new special gift. But will Elsa's teaching be enough for Sofia or will she and Anna see history repeat itself again? (Sofia the First-Frozen Crossover) (Sofia and Vivian-friendship leads to relationship) **

**Sofia: I'm getting a new power in this fanfiction. I just hope this isn't a curse.**

**Sprite: Sofia. Do I sound like the person to give you a curse.**

**Sofia: Sorry. I was remembering what happened last time I was cursed.**

**Elsa: I'm just wondering why I'm getting roped into this.**

**Sprite: Well read the fanfiction and find out.**

**Chapter 1: winter vacation planning**

* * *

Enchancia Kingdom

Winter Vacation is three days away for the students for Royal Prep Academy. In turn that it's also almost winter vacation time for the royal family of Enchancia as well. But deciding on a vacation spot was a bit trickier than it looked. There were too many places for the family to spend their winter vacation. But it was Sofia who had a bright idea for a vacation spot. She came to her parents' bedroom to give her vacation idea and get their comments on it.

"Hey dad, how about we all go to the kingdom of Arendelle for our winter vacation?" She asked.

"That sounds nice Sofia, but why Arendelle?" King Roland asked her in confusion.

Sofia gave her reasoning to her dad. "Well we visited them and they visited us. But those times were for diplomatic visits. How about this time we go there just for a relaxing vacation and since it will be winter there as well and it will be snowing there already. We won't need for Queen Elsa to give us a snow day. And what from Princess Anna told me that she and Elsa had a sheltered life growing up. I feel like it would be nice for them to have visitors from other another kingdom as often as possible."

"That's very nice of you Sofia." Miranda said with a smile. "I think it a great idea to come back to Arendelle just to relax and enjoy. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were so nice to the children last time they visited us. Plus it would be wonderful to see Arendelle during the winter scene."

"Besides not all visits to other kingdoms have to be a diplomatic visit right?" Sofia inquired hoping that her vacation suggestion would be approved.

"Well often royal families visit other kingdoms that are mainly diplomatic visits for the kings and queens and a mini-vacation for the princes and princesses. But it would be nice for the entire family to enjoy the kingdom." King Roland said patting Sofia on the head. "Alright then Arendelle it is, this time just for a relaxing visit with Elsa and Anna. Besides a vacation is a vacation. Plus we can spend wassailia with them as well."

"That's wonderful Rollie. We can get an authentic taste of their culture and show them our culture as well." Miranda smiled. "It's not every day you get the entire family to enjoy the entirely different kingdom."

Sofia was so excited that she'll be able to see Princess Anna and Queen Elsa again. "Do you think Amber and James would be ok for this?" she asked her parents.

"Well let's go ask them." Roland said. He and Miranda along with Sofia went talk to find Amber and James and talk to them about their winter vacation to spend wassailia with Else and Anna this year. After finding the royal twins in the dining room having a snack, Roland told them that their going to the kingdom of Arendelle for their winter vacation. But the twins' reaction to the news was less than excitement.

"But daddy; the winters in Arendelle are the absolute worse." Amber moaned not wanting to go to Arendelle for winter vacation.

"Yeah dad and what about our wassailia party we didn't get to have one last year remember." James protested hoping to change his mind. Being a bit upset that the wassailia party won't happen at their castle again.

Roland ordered "Amber, James we are going to spend wassailia with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna understood." He was upset at Amber and James for not taking the idea to heart and thought about themselves for a moment.

"Yes, but daddy I can't leave Lyra here by herself. Can she come on our vacation?" Amber said worrying about her pet unicorn.

"Can I bring Clover, Robin, Mia, and Minimus on our vacation as well too? Please dad." Sofia asked hoping that her animal friends cans come along as well.

Roland said "Okay your animals can come along." Amber and Sofia came up and hugged their dad. Both of them were excited that they can bring their animals along for the vacation as well. "Besides it was Sofia who suggested that we go to Arendelle for our winter vacation." Sofia turned red in embarrassment when she was reviled are the person who suggested going to Arendelle for a vacation.

Amber turned her head to her sister. "Sofia, why on earth would you want to go to Arendelle for a winter vacation? You know the winters there can be frighteningly chilly." Amber said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Amber remembered when they visited us and you help out with the dinner date for Anna and Kristoff." She nodded. "Well when you left to get Baileywick to fetch Kristoff. I've learned from Anna that she and Elsa had a sheltered upbringing grow-up. So I felt it would be nice for them to have visitors that aren't diplomatic visits. You know to give them a chance to reconnect with the other kingdoms on a more personal level." Sofia justifies her reason for wanting to go to Arendelle for winter vacation.

"Well if you put it that way. I guess I can handle the winter in Arendelle for now. Besides it would be nice to see Olaf and Svetlana again." Amber understood "And I wonder how Anna and Kristoff are doing with their relationship."

"Will find out when we get there." Sofia said. "Now come on Amber, we've got to pack for Arendelle." As Sofia and Amber went to their respective rooms and started to pack-up for their winter vacation trip to. When Sofia entered her bedroom Clover, Robin, and Mia saw her whizzed by and went into her closet.

Clover with Robin and Mia right behind him follows Sofia into the closet. "Whoa slow down there Sofia, where's the fire at girl?" He inquired her wondering why she was running around the closet.

"Yea we never seen you moved this fast before. Is there a special occasion that we don't know about? "Robin questioned

"Sofia, could you please slow down for a moment and tell us what's going on here?" Mia asked her for some answers.

"Clover, Robin, Mia; my family is going to Arendelle for our winter vacation. And I'm trying to find my winter clothes." Sofia answered to them while packing her winter clothes in her travel trunk.

"Arendelle, that's the kingdom you went to for King Roland to visit Queen Elsa for a diplomatic visit right?" Robin asked Sofia.

"Yes, but that was during the summer time. This time we're coming back to Arendelle during the winter and we are going to spend our wassailia holiday with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Sofia responded as she found her winter gloves. "I've found the gloves. Now where are the caps and scarves at?"

"Arendelle, that's the kingdom where there winters can be extremely cold." Clover said in worry.

"Yes, but I felt it would be good to visit Elsa and Anna for our winter vacation. When they visited us; Anna told me that she and Elsa had a sheltered upbringing growing up. So I felt that they could use some visitors from other kingdoms to visit for a relaxing vacation."

"Well that's very nice of you." Mia noted as she went to get Sofia's winter cap and put them in Sofia's travel trunk.

"Oh thanks Mia. Anyways I have great news for you guys!" Sofia said with a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Sofia?" Clover asked Sofia as she was just finishing packing.

"You guys get to come along with me to Arendelle." Sofia said coming out of the closet with her trunk of clothes. She turned around to see the looks on their faces. But the reaction was a bit more shocked than excited.

"Um Sofia one question; what made you decide to bring us along on your vacation? I mean you know the winters there can be really chilly." Clover inquired worrying about the cold weather in Arendelle.

"Well Amber didn't want to leave Lyra here by herself. So she's coming along as well. And I wanted to bring you guys along as well. Just see this as my thanks for finding dad on wassailia. Also since the school is letting me bring Minimus home for the winter break again. I wanted for him to come along as well." Sofia replied "Besides Amber doesn't know about this Lyra has the hugest crush on Sven."

Clover, Robin, and Mia were all shocked to hear that Lyra has a crush. "You mean that Lyra has a crush on the reindeer?" Mia replied. Sofia looked at them and gave them a smile and nodded.

"She was tongue-tied for about three seconds. Plus she called Sven well-built." Sofia said. "Now I better go and tell Minimus and Lyra that they're going to Arendelle with us for winter vacation." As she left the room Clover started to relax for a moment.

"Are you guys either worried or excited about going to Arendelle?" Clover asked Robin and Mia.

"Too be honest Clover, I'm actually excited. Sofia is giving us a great reward. She's thanking us for helping her out during wassailia when we found King Roland." Robin implied. Mia nodded in agreement. "I just wonder how Minimus and Lyra will react."

Sofia went to the royal stables to give Lyra and Minimus the news of a life time. As she entered the royal stables she saw Lyra and Minimus jumping for joy. "So you guys hear the news from Amber." She hinted at their excitement.

"I can't believe that were going to Arendelle for the winter vacation and I wonder how Sven is doing. I can't wait to see him again." Lyra chuckled

"Oh Sofia, It so nice for Royal Prep to let you bring me back to you home to spend winter break you again. It's going to be amazing to spend time with you in Arendelle" Minimius shared in his excitement.

"I'm glad that both you guys get to come along with us on vacation. And it will be wonderful to spend wassailia with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Sofia said with a smile on her face.

Kingdom of Arendelle

With the note sent to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle that the royal family of Enchancia is coming over for their winter vacation. Both them are preparing for their visit and hope to give them a chance to experience the culture of Arendelle.

"It's so nice for the family of Enchancia to visit us again. This time for just a relaxing visit" Elsa rejoiced

"Yes, and from the note that we got. It was Princess Sofia who had the Idea to visit us." Anna noted "I'm amazed that she remembered from our visit to Enchancia of the conversation that we had."

"Wait, what conversation Anna?" Elsa asked

"Well Amber was planning a dinner date between me and Kristoff. Sofia came in to help me pick out and outfit while Amber went to get Baileywick their castle steward. I was a bit nervous about the dinner date. Sofia asked me why and I kind of mention about our upbringing growing up." Anna answered.

"I don't know what to say. But I want to thank you. I think that Sofia hearing about our life growing up could be a good thing. Maybe that she wanted to vacation here. I mean it does say that Sofia wanted to connect on a personal level." Elsa pondered "I just hope that the family can handle the winters here. But it would be a good chance for them to try our hot chocolate. If the royal family wants to get a taste of Arendelle's culture. Then we need to show them the best Arendelle has to offer."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the castle prepped for their visit." Anna said with excitement.

With Elsa and Anna getting the castle ready and the royal family of Enchancia getting pack for their winter vacation both sides are excited to see each other once again.

* * *

**Sofia: "A Winter vacation trip to arendelle? How did you come up with this idea?"**

**Sprite: "Well I got help from Blossom2014. She has been a great help to me.**

**Anna: "Well that's nice her to help you out Sprite. But will you let Kristoff be in the fan fiction?"**

**Sprite: "Hold your horses Anna. Kristoff will come in due time." **_**She came and hugged Sprite. **_**"Whoa Anna, I'm choking not breathing." **_**Anna let go of Sprite.**_

**Anna: "Sorry Sprite."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofia: Are you o.k. Sprite. Do need medical attention. I'm a buttercup after all.**

**Sprite: I'll be fine Sofia.**

**Sofia: By the way Sprite. I looked at the Plot Summery. How would me and Vivian go from friends into a relationship? I mean were kids not teenagers.**

**Sprite: For that you have to wait a few chapters in. All I can say is that Vivian will be in this chapter.**

**Sofia: O.k. then. Want me to do the disclaimer for you. **_**Sprite nodded.**_** Sprite Heartfilia ****doesn't own both Sofia the First or Frozen. Both are owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 2: An argument and the family sets sail.**

* * *

Royal Prep Academy

Sofia and Amber couldn't wait because after school's end they get to leave for Arendelle. When the students at royal prep heard that the family of Enchanica was going to Arendelle for their winter vacation. Many of them were shocked. Some were even confused on why would they chose to go to a kingdom who know for their sub-zero freezing winters. It was lunch time for the students many of them were in the lunch room. Hildegard, Clio, and Amber were sitting together in one area, while Sofia and Vivian were sitting at another area.

"Amber I just want to know why your family is going to Arendelle? I heard that the winters there were freezing cold." Hildegard asked.

"It wasn't my idea to begin with. Sofia suggested that the family goes to Arendelle for our winter vacation." Amber replied. "At first I didn't want to go to Arendelle and James complained about our wassailia party. But Sofia changed my mind when she told me about Queen Elsa and Princess Anna life growing up. She just wanted to bond with them on a more personally level. As for James he still feels upset about spending wassailia with Elsa and Anna."

Hildegard said "You know Amber every since Sofia become a Princess you always stick up for her. I miss the old Amber?"

"Will that was my 8-year-old self. I am 9-year-old now and changing into a better me. So if there is a Problem with that Hildegard I think we should stop being friends because no one talks bad about my sister good-bye." Amber yelled at her as she gets up and walks away from Hildegard and Clio and went over to join Sofia and Vivian.

"You ok Amber? Me and Vivian heard you from across the room." Sofia asked.

"It's Hildegard; she was downgrading you because she said that ever since you became a princess I've stuck up for you. Also she missed the old me." Amber answered."No one talks about my sister like that."

"Amber I'm glad that you stuck-up for Sofia. But Hildegard is you friend, don't you think you overreacted?" Vivian inquired.

"Well not anymore. I can't be friends with someone who treats my sister like that. Amber said crossing her arms.

After Amber left to join her Sister and her friend at their table Hildegard was still mad at Amber's outburst. "Hildy I think you've gone too far and I agree with Amber. If Sofia was my sister and I heard her reasoning about going to Arendelle. I would support her decision." Clio said

Hildegard was shock to hear that Clio is on Amber's side. "Look Clio; Sofia may look like a princess. But she was born a village girl and will always be a village girl." Hildegard said. But what she said there is a look of sadness in Clio eyes to hear Hildegard her best friend degrading Sofia like that. "Sofia can't be a princess if she is hanging around with village girls."

"Sorry Hildegard I have to disagree with you. Sofia is more fun that you will every know. Remember Sofia's tea party you said it reminded you of the country." Clio said.

"Clio I only said that to save her the embarrassment." Hildegard said revealing her true feelings about Sofia. "That tea party she did was something only village girls would do."

"If that's how you feel about Sofia Hildegard. Then consider our friendship over." Clio said as she gets up walks away from Hildegard and went to join Amber, Sofia, and Vivian at their table.

"Do you guys mind if I join you? I need some time away from Hildegard." Clio asked them.

"Go ahead Clio. You can sit over there." Sofia said as she gestured to the empty chair at the table.

"I'd like to say that I didn't approve of the way Hildegard talked about Sofia." Clio stressed. "I believe that your heart is in the right place Sofia. To me ever since you became a princess. You've been a positive influence on everybody. Even me; ever since that sleepover when you invited your friends over. It gave a whole new perspective to me."

"What do you mean Clio?" Sofia asked

"You showed me that even though I'm a princess. I just need to have fun in a different way." Clio responded.

"Thanks Clio; Even thought I got use to being a princess. But I know at heart I'm still just a village girl. You can take a girl out of a village, but you can't the village out of the girl." Sofia smiled. "Oh I have just the perfect thing to cap of this lunch." Sofia opened her lunch box to show a special treat. "Chocolates straight from Arendelle, courtesy of the trade route"

Amber, Clio, Sofia, and Vivian each took a chocolate. Everybody was amazed on how luxurious the chocolate taste. "Can you imagine how good this would this be if this is used to make hot chocolate." Amber said with her eyes wide open. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Well one thing for sure. When winter break starts I'm going to miss you Sofia." Vivian said as she went to hug Sofia.

"And I'm going to miss you Amber." Clio said hugging Amber.

"Don't you worry about us Clio and Vivian. Well be back just before winter break ends." Sofia said to reassure Vivian and Clio. Amber nodded in agreement.

Enchancia kingdom

The last school bell ring starting the winter break for the students of Royal Prep Academy wished each other a safe vacation. Many of the students gave a lot of wishes to the family of Enchancia. When Sofia, Amber, and James got back to their castle they saw their mom and dad waiting for them at the front doors with their luggage. In the case of Amber and Sofia they saw their animals as well. With the family ready they got in the carriage and went to the docks to get aboard their boat to take them to Aredelle.

"You ready to go to Arendelle James?" Amber asker her twin brother.

"A little bit. But I just have to deal with it" James responded

"Don't worry James. Arendelle will be fun in the winter." Sofia tried to cheer James up.

As the family of Enchancia got on the boat and left for Arendelle. They are excited to see the kingdom of Arendelle in a winter setting.

* * *

**Amber: Arendelle here we come.**

**Sofia: Easy Amber we'll arrive in the next chapter. Right Sprite. _Sprite nodded._**

**Sprite: Yes but I've hit a writer's block.**

**Sofia: In regarding.**

**Sprite: The good deed you do to receive you new power. There is a poll on my profile with three options. **

**(Poll option 1: Sew up Elsa's Dress. Option 2: Quiet a meeting Elsa stuck in. Option 3: Help Elsa with her Royal duties)**

**Sofia: The poll is blind right. _Sprite nodded._ That's good.**

**Sprite: Now readers. Please Review and take part in the poll. Your voices need to be heard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber: So when are we going to arrive in Arendelle.**

**Sprite: In this chapter Amber. I've got it all covered.**

**Sofia: So what are the results of the poll?**

**Sprite: After counting the total poll votes and adding the reviews votes. I found that the top two options for the poll were only separated by only a single vote. **

**Amber: Only one vote. So Sprite how are you going to remedy this situation?**

**Sprite: I have a plan up. Hey Amber since Sofia did the disclaimer in the last chapter. How about you do this time?**

**Amber: **_**She clears her throat.**_** Sprite Heartfilia ****doesn't own both Sofia the First or Frozen. They are both owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 3: Assisting Queen Elsa part 1**

* * *

Kingdom of Arendelle

It's about 10:00 in the morning in Arendelle. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are waiting by the docks for the royal family of Enchancia. They're both excited that the family is spending their winter vacation with them. From the letter they received that they're going to experience an Enchancia holiday called Wassailia. After getting the information on what Wassailia is about. Elsa has order Kristoff to get a couple of pine trees. One pine tree will be in center of the town and another will be in the castle in the great hall. Both Elsa and Anna were nervous because this was their first time that had visitors from another kingdom just for a vacation.

"This is exciting to see the family of Enchancia again." Anna said in excitement. "Are you excited Elsa?"

"Huh, sorry Anna I was thinking about Princess Sofia." Elsa said "She has a kind heart, when the family visited us that summer and when we visited them in return. She is willing to endure the cold winters of Arendelle in order for our kingdoms to bond on a personal level."

While they were waiting for the royal family; Kristoff came back with the pine trees Elsa ordered. "Hey Queen Elsa, I've got your pine tree order here." He said removing the trap covering the pine trees. "From selling blocks of ice to hauling trees for you; this is not what I expected from being your royal ice-server."

"Sorry Kristoff you were the only one we could find on such short notice. Come on cheer up Kristoff. It'll be fun to see the family again." Anna said with a smile on her face. But Kristoff look was a bit more disappointed than excited.

"I just have a quick question to get off my chest; who in their right mind would come here from another kingdom just to relax?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff, do you remember Princess Sofia and Princess Amber." Anna mentioned.

"You mean the two Princesses who set up that dinner date for us. When we visited Enchancia for that diplomatic visit?" Kristoff responded.

"Yes, Sofia had suggested to her family to vacation here. So that answers your question." Anna said to him. "Besides Sofia just wanted to get to know us on a more personal level."

"Anna, what did you say to Princess Sofia?" Kristoff asked.

"It's nothing that's too bad Kristoff; just about me and Elsa's childhood." Anna answered.

Elsa came and hugged her sister "Anna I just didn't want to hurt you again. That's why I didn't want to play with you. But thanks to what you did for me during the eternal winter. Now I know that Love is the key to keep my power in check." Elsa said while still embracing her sister. After Elsa and Anna's hug; they saw in the distance the boat of Enchancia. "Well the family is here. Let's go welcome them." Anna nodded as she and Elsa waived for the boat to come and dock.

After the boat docked Anna came up to the boat and welcomed the family with open arms. "Welcome back to Arendelle."

Sofia was the first one who came off the boat. She ran up and hugged Anna. "It's so nice to be back here in Arendelle. It looks so beautiful in the winter."

"Thank you for the compliment Princess Sofia." Elsa said as she came up to the boat. "And I love you dress; it looks similar to mine." She commented on Sofia's light blue dress. "Now please follow us as me, Anna, and Kristoff will show you to your guest rooms."

"Thank you for having us Queen Elsa." Roland said. "It's great for the family to have a vacation to another kingdom."

"We have to thank you for coming here; especially during our winter." Elsa said "So I'm going to escort Sofia to her room. Anna can you please escort King Roland and Queen Miranda to their room; and Kristoff can you please escort Amber and James to their rooms?" She asked. Both Anna and Kristoff nodded. "All right then, Sofia can you come with me please."

Sofia followed Queen Elsa into the castle. They were a turn away from Sofia's guest bedroom. Only that Greda one of the castle workers stop them for a moment. "Excuse me Queen Elsa; but you're needed for the winter party meeting in the council chamber. Princess Anna will be there as well." She said to Elsa

"In a minute Greda; first I need to show Princess Sofia her guest room." Elsa said "After I bring her to the room. Then I'll be able to head to the meeting." After Greda left Elsa finally showed Sofia to her guest room. "Here's your guest room Sofia. I hope you like it." Sofia saw the front of the bed room door and she was amazed by the details on the front. As Sofia opened the door she saw a half-canopy bed, a triangle-shaped window in front of her, a fireplace with logs of wood nearby, and many other furnishings.

"Wow this looks amazing." Sofia said. "I love it Elsa."

"I'm glad you like it Sofia. You know this room holds a special significance for me." Elsa commented.

"What kind of special significance Elsa?" Sofia asked.

Elsa summed up the courage to tell Sofia "If you recall my sister told you about our sheltered life growing up?" Sofia nodded "Well that reason was because of an accident me and Anna had as kids. We were playing in the ballroom one night and while we we're playing. I accidentally hit Anna with my ice magic."

Tears started to develop in Sofia. "Was Anna o.k.?" she asked

Elsa started to comfort her and reassured her. "Yes Anna was o.k.; after my parents took the both of us to a special location that saved her life. But after that my parents decided it was best for my safety to lock the gate to keep me safe from the outside world and make me move into a new room away from Anna."

Sofia couldn't believe her parents did this to keep them safe. "That's so sad Elsa. I can't imagine this happening with Me, Amber, and James." Sofia said with sympathy.

Elsa then told Sofia why the guest room she is staying in has a special meaning for Elsa. "This room Sofia was my bedroom growing up until my coronation. Now that I'm Queen of Arendelle and I've moved into my late parents' bedroom. I made this into a guest room and I want for you the first one use it." Elsa saw the amazement in Sofia's eyes that she will be the first visitor to use the queen's bedroom growing up.

"Thank you Elsa for this honor." Sofia smiled.

"It's my pleasure Sofia. Well I let you get settled and I've got to head to the winter party meeting." Elsa said.

"Um, Elsa I have something to ask you." Elsa listen to Sofia on what she has to say. "Even though it's been about a year since I became a princess. I still need some practice on how to handle the royal duties. Would be all right if I help you out around the castle? ." Sofia asked hoping Elsa says yes.

"All right Sofia. If you need the practice; then I won't mind you shadowing me for the time being." Elsa said as she gestured for Sofia to follow her. Sofia smile as she gets help out Elsa with her royal duties.

"So what is the winter party for anyways?" Sofia asked.

"Since me and Anna have reopened up the gates; I wanted to throw a party for our citizens for all the good work they do for our kingdom." Elsa answered "I just hope this turns out well."

"I believe in you Elsa." Sofia encouraged. "Throwing a party to honor your citizens is a way to show that you care. This reminds me of the villagers' ball we have in Enchancia."

"Thank you for the encouragement Sofia I'm glad that you're helping me out." Elsa said patting Sofia's head.

Sofia spent the day helping Elsa out around the castle. While helping Elsa; Sofia had an idea for the winter party that she wanted to tell her. "Elsa I'm just wondering if there could be two different parties at the winter party" At first Elsa was a bit confused on what she is talking about. "The adults will have their party; while the younger citizens have a party of their own." Sofia clarifying the idea better.

"I have never thought of that idea before Sofia. Since many and the adults have kids coming to the winter party. It would be nice for the adults to have their party and the kids go and have a party their own. I want everyone to have fun both young and old alike." Elsa agreed with Sofia's idea.

As they entered the Council Chamber Elsa and Sofia saw Anna there waiting for Elsa. "Sofia did Elsa showed you your guest room?" Anna asked. Sofia nodded. "Well which room did you give her Elsa?"

"She is going to use my old bedroom." Elsa responded. Anna look surprised of her sister's decision. "Would it be all right for Sofia to help us with planning the winter party?"

"If it's all right with you; it's all right with me." Anna answered "So Elsa is there anything that we need for the winter party." Elsa told Anna about Sofia's idea for the winter party. "I have never thought of that before."

"I said the same thing when Sofia pitched the idea." Elsa added "So shall we get started planning the winter party."

Both Anna and Sofia nodded as the three of them began planning the winter party for the villagers of Arendelle. While they were planning Amber came in the room. She came to tell Sofia that their mother wanted to come for lunch. Elsa felt it was time to take a quick break and then resume on planning the winter party. Both Anna and Sofia agreed. Amber got excited and asked if she could help them out with planning the party. Anna quickly teamed Amber with her sister in planning the party for the younger citizens; while she helps Elsa planning the party for the adults. Amber questioned about the two different parties. Elsa told Amber that the two-party concept came from her sister.

"Sofia I never expected that idea coming from you!" Amber said in shock. "But that idea is great. I would have never thought of that idea"

"Both Elsa and Anna said the same thing" Sofia commented.

"Come on let's head to the dining room for lunch." Elsa said as she gestured the rest of the girls to follow her to the dining room.

* * *

**Sofia: Sprite I saw the cover art for the story and it's amazing.**

**Sprite: Thanks but I can't take the credit. The credit for the cover art goes to Count Morningstar.**

**Amber: It's so beautiful. There are no words to describe it.**

**Elsa: The winter setting is amazing. _Sofia nodded in agreement._**

**Sofia: So Sprite we've got one poll option down. But what about the other one.**

**Sprite: It will come in the next chapter. Any ways please review, give feedback, and maybe suggestions to add to the fanfiction. Who knows it can possibly end up as part of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James: So two parties**

**Amber: Yes James two parties aren't you excited. _James shook his head._**

**Sofia: Moving on from here. Let's welcome Blossom2014**

**Sprite: Took you 4 chapters to finally show yourself.**

**Amber: Where have you been Blossom?**

**Blossom: Huh what are you talking about Amber?**

**Sprite: Never mind that Blossom. Now that you're here. How about you do the disclaimer for this chapter?**

**Sofia: Yes please, it will be a great welcome for you.**

**Blossom: Sprite Heartfilia and I don't own either Sofia the First or Frozen. They are both owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 4 Assisting Queen Elsa part 2**

* * *

As Elsa, Anna, Sofia, and Amber have arrived at the dining room they saw King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Prince James all ready there. They all sat down at the table and lunch was started. Each of them was talking about their guest bedroom. James mentioned his guest bedroom had a winter in summer theme. Amber liked that her guest bedroom was similar to her own bedroom back in Enchancia but more with a winter wonder land style. Roland and Miranda loved their guest bedroom because it reminded them of Enchancia with Arendelle influence in the mix. Then it came time for Sofia to talk about her guest bed room.

"Sofia, are you enjoying your guest bedroom?" Miranda asked

"Yes, what's your guest bedroom like?" Amber asked

"My guest bedroom is great mom." Sofia answered "Also Amber my guest bedroom is actuality Queen Elsa's old bedroom. Since she mentions to me that she is now queen and has moved into her late parents' bedroom. She wanted for me to be the first one to use it."

"Well that's very nice of you Queen Elsa." Roland commented. "So is there anything new that is happening in Arendelle for you?"

"Yes me and Anna will be throwing a party for our villagers for all of the good work they do for our kingdom". Elsa said. "This will be the first party we've thrown for them. Also it's so nice of Sofia and Amber to helping out with the party. I hope this is o.k. with you King Roland and Queen Miranda. Sofia wants shadow me and help me with my royal duties."

"Please mom and dad. Let me shadow Queen Elsa." Sofia asking hoping that her parents would approve.

"I think it's a wonderful that you are letting Sofia shadow you. It will help her out when she becomes queen." Roland said in approval

Miranda approached Elsa and whispered "Make sure you report back at the end of the day to let us know how Sofia did in helping you out." Elsa nodded in agreement. After Miranda went back to her seat asked Sofia. "So Sofia what did you do to help Queen Elsa?" Sofia mentions that most of time was normal royal duties and the majority of the time was helping out for the winter party.

"So what kind of winter party are you throwing?" Roland asked

"There will be one for adult villagers the Elsa and I will plan and another party for the Villagers' kids that Princess Sofia and Princess Amber are planning ." Anna said. "By the way the two-party idea wasn't our idea to begin with. It was actuality Princess Sofia's idea."

Queen Miranda said "Well Sofia it seems like you'll make a good queen some day." Sofia came and hugged her mother.

Amber said "Hey I thought that I will be queen first. I am older after all."

"By 7 minutes Amber" James joked

Sofia saw something amiss with Elsa's dress "Queen Elsa can I sew up your dress." She asked her

"Sew my Dress?" Elsa said as she took a closer look at her dress. "Shoot it must got caught on my old bedroom doorknob. But that's okay Sofia I'll change into another dress after lunch."

Amber said "Queen Elsa you should let Sofia stitch up your dress. She stitched up my ballroom gown before her royal ball welcome"

Elsa said "Really"

Amber said "Yes and my gown is good as new"

Queen Elsa said "Okay Sofia I will change into a new dress after lunch and leave this one in my old bedroom for you"

"Thank you Queen Elsa. You won't be disappointed in me." Sofia said as she hugged her.

"Well Miranda I think our kids are going to make fine queens and king someday" King Roland commented.

Later after Lunch, Queen Elsa had changed into her dark blue dress that she'd worn all the time growing up. The last time she had worn it was the day her mother and father left for a wedding and died at sea. She shed some tears thinking about that day. After she got dressed and brought her torn dress to Sofia. Elsa opened the door and saw that Sofia had gotten her sewing kit ready "Wow Sofia, this isn't your first time fixing a dress." She said handing Sofia her torn dress.

"I've sewn up the dress on my dolls many times." Sofia said stitching up Elsa's dress "My mom taught me everything about sewing." Elsa is amazed on Sofia's sewing skills. "There all finished. So what do you think?"

Elsa saw her dress good as new "It's perfect Sofia. I can barely see where the tear is. You are an amazing seamstress." She said in amazement. "Now where were we? Oh yeah we need to finish up planning the winter party." Sofia nodded. "I've asked Anna if she could chaperone the party for the villagers' kids and she said yes. All that's left is the refreshments for both parties and party favors for kids."

"Don't forget Adults to. They need a party favor too" Sofia added "Hey Elsa I have an idea for a refreshment to serve at the party for the kids." Elsa has her attention "How does a chocolate milk fountain sound for the villagers' kids?" Sofia suggested. "It's a popular party item at slumber parties back in Enchancia. I'm sure the kids would love it."

"I heard of a chocolate fountain, but not a chocolate milk fountain." Elsa commented "The kids will love it. I'm sure of it. Also we can adding using the chocolates we have would take it to a new level. I'll notify the kitchen staff of the chocolate milk fountain." After Elsa told the kitchen staff to prep the refreshments for the parties including the chocolate milk fountain

Else suggested for the kids. "Now that we've got the refreshments taken care of; all that's left is the party favors. Sofia do you have an idea for a party favor for the kids."

"I was thinking that the kids would decorate the own party favor bags. I did something similar when I hosted a tea party for royal prep. The students were to decorate their own tea cups so that each one is unique." Sofia suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Also to make sure that the kids leave the party with their party favors. We put a name tag on the bags so that the kids can find them when it's time to leave." Elsa added. "You know Sofia you have amazing ideas on how to make a party great."

"I remember saying this during lunch time at royal prep. You can take a girl out of a village, but you can't the village out of the girl." Sofia noted. Elsa giggled a bit

"Your mom is right Sofia. You'll make a good queen someday." Elsa acknowledging what Queen Miranda said during lunch. Sofia smiled at Elsa agreeing with what her mom said.

Sofia continued to help out Elsa with her royal duties. At the end of the day Elsa was impressed of Sofia and thanked her for her assistance. Sofia hugged Elsa and thanked her for letting her shadow her around the castle.

Queen Elsa came to the guest bedroom of King Roland and Queen Miranda to give her report on Sofia shadowing her for the day. "Sofia did better than I expected out of her" She comment on Sofia "Her ideas for the party is just perfect for the kids."

"That's my daughter." Miranda said "How did she do on fixing your dress?"

"I'm impressed on how Sofia fixed my dress. The work is like that of a professional seamstress." Elsa commented. "Sofia mentioned that she learned from you Queen Miranda."

"Before I got married to Rollie; whenever I had some free time I was teaching Sofia everything I know from cooking to sewing. Queen Elsa if you're impressed with her sewing skills. You should see her in the kitchen." Miranda said

"Oh Yes I remember she make golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whip cream for Amber and James' birthday." Roland noted. The three kept discussing about Sofia and how far she has come as a Princess. "You know I think when Sofia comes of age I'm thinking about letting her become Queen of Enchancia. She know the villagers and her skills as a buttercup will help her lead Enchancia into a new generation."

"Oh Rollie that's so nice of you to do that for Sofia. But what about Amber and James aren't they ahead of Sofia?" Miranda asked

"I'll think of something" Roland answered. The three of them continued to talk about Sofia throughout the night.

Meanwhile Sofia came back to her guest bedroom with Clover, Robin, and Mia were there waiting for her.

"How was your day Princess?" Clover asked "Must have been tiring following Queen Elsa the entire time."

"Can you leave her alone Clover? Sofia had a long day. She traveled to Arendelle and been helping the queen. She probably needs her rest." Robin said in concern for Sofia.

"That's o.k. Robin. I can talk about my day." Sofia said "Just to let you know Clover. Following Elsa around wasn't tiring at all. So what else do you guys want to ask?"

"Well what did you help Queen Elsa with?" Mia asked.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are throwing a winter party for their citizens. To thank them for all the good work they do for the kingdom and me and Amber are helping them out with the party planning." Sofia answered. "Also I fixed up Queen Elsa's dress for her."

"That's very nice of you Sofia." Robin commented. "It's amazing that you've shadowed Queen Elsa."

"Thanks Robin" Sofia thanking Robin. She yawned from being exhausted "I'm going to bed. Good night Clover, Robin, and Mia" She said as she went to sleep.

"Good night Sofia" Clover, Robin, and Mia said at the same time. Before they went to rest Mia saw Sofia's amulet glowing.

"Robin, Clover look its Sofia's amulet." Mia got their attention. "It's glowing. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Is the glow bright or dark?" Clover asked.

Robin took a closer look at the glow "The glow is bright Clover." She noted to him.

"Then I think Sofia might be getting a new Power" Clover said "But just to be safe. Let's stay here and give some comfort to Sofia until morning." Robin and Mia nodded as they all slept by Sofia side for the night.

* * *

**James: Okay, how can we make sure you are the real Blossom2014**

**Blossom: Okay Princes Zandar is your best friend and you were cute baby when Amber wanted a birthday all to herself. ****Anything else you want to know Princes James?**

**James: Okay It's her and I got nothing.**

**Sofia: Hey Sprite you haven't got many reviews from last time.**

**Sprite: Only two reviews on the last chapter"**

**Blossom: May I please finish?**

**Sofia: Sorry Blossom go ahead you had something to say.**

**Blossom: Thank you Sofia. Now please Read & review or leave any ideas for the next chapter please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sofia: Well this is getting interesting.**

**Sprite: The turn over is amazing. There are so many favorites and followers**

**Blossom: Yes they are going to love this Chapter.**

**Elsa: Sprite I've got to say I'm loving this story.**

**Anna: One question, when's the drama going to start?**

**Blossom: It's coming in the next chapter Anna.**

**Sprite: Yes so hold your horses Anna. Now can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Anna: Sprite Heartfilia and Blossom2014 don't own either Sofia the First or Frozen. They are both owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 5: Ice powers discovery**

* * *

In the morning Sofia woke up to see Clover, Robin and Mia at her bedside. She carefully got out of bed went her animal food container to get the blueberries for Clover as well nuts and seeds for Robin and Mia. She scooped up the nuts and seeds on to a plate and placed the plate in front of Robin and Mia. Then she went back to the animal food container and picked up one of the many containers of blueberries for Clover. She made her way back to the bed and woke up her animal friends.

"Hey guys did you had a good night sleep last night?" Sofia asks them. "As you can see I have breakfast for you all ready. Seeds and nuts for you Robin and Mia; and Blueberries for you Clover" She picked up some blueberries from the container and laid the blueberries on the bed in front of Clover.

"Um Sofia are these the right Blueberries?" Clover asked

"Yes Clover I brought them from home for you. Why is there something wrong?" Sofia inquired

"Well the blueberries are um frozen." Clover said as he showed the frozen blueberries.

"No it can't be. I'm sure the blueberries are fresh." Sofia said as she got some blueberries from the container. But the blueberries froze in her hand. "No no no, this can't be happening to me."

"Sofia is that a new power?" Clover said

"I'm not sure Clover. But I have to find Queen Elsa and fast. She should know how to handle this power." Sofia said as she went for the door. But when she went for the door the doorknob froze as well. She leaped back in shocked. "Oh no what have I done?"

Meanwhile outside the hallway Queen Elsa came with a platter to surprise Sofia with breakfast in bed. But when she arrive at Sofia's bedroom door she saw ice forming around it. "Ice, on no Sofia." She put the platter down and attempted to melt the ice around the door. But Amber came in and interrupted her.

"Good morning Queen Elsa. Have you seen Sofia?" She asked her. But then she noticed the ice around the door. "And why is there ice around her door?"

Elsa had to think quickly and get Amber out of the hall. "Amber can you check downstairs please."

"But Queen Elsa what about the ice?" Amber asked wondering why Queen Elsa is avoiding the question.

"Never mind that now. Please go check downstairs." Elsa said. After Amber went downstairs. Elsa knocked on the door. "Sofia its Elsa are you ok in there?" She heard a faint response from her. But she can make out what Sofia is saying. After double checking to make sure none of the royal family is around. Elsa melted the ice around the door. After the ice was fully melted she entered the room to see Sofia on the floor hugging her knees with a scared look on her face. "Are you okay Sofia?" she asked her. But all she could her from her is 'What have I done'. Elsa then reached for Sofia's shoulder. "Sofia please tell me what happened?"

Sofia summoned up all of her courage to tell Queen Elsa. "I'm not sure I was trying to feed my pet bunny Clover blueberries and all of a sudden I saw the blueberries froze in my hand. I was scared I ran to the door to get you and I saw the doorknob froze as well. Elsa I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

"Sofia try the blueberries again?" Elsa asked her. Sofia nodded and picked up a few blueberries and tried to feed Clover again but the blueberries froze in her hand. Elsa couldn't believe what she is seeing. "Sofia you brought gloves with you right?" Sofia nodded. "Put them on and follow me to my bedroom quarters" She pickup the breakfast platter and went to her bedroom quarters.

After Sofia put on her gloves she followed Queen Elsa into her bedroom quarters. "Elsa can you explain to me why I have ice powers I mean I felt fine before I went to bed." She asked her. Sofia knew lying wasn't the right thing to do. But she couldn't tell Elsa that her amulet is magical.

Elsa put the platter on her bed. "This is strange. Let me get King Roland and Queen Miranda." Elsa said as she went to the door. But Sofia stopped her.

"Please don't tell them Elsa. I don't want our vacation to be ruined because of me." Sofia pleaded.

"Don't worry Sofia I want you to stay here while I get my sister. Just have some food from the platter while you wait. But please Sofia don't freeze anything while I'm not around." Elsa requested

"I'll try my best Elsa." Sofia said. After Left her bedroom quarters to get Anna. Sofia went to the platter of food and started to eat. Luckily there was fork and knife to eat with. After Sofia finished eating she started to pace around the room until she stopped at a window. "Well as long I'm here I might as well to enjoy the view of the kingdom." Sofia went to the window but had trouble opening it. "Forgot I'm wearing gloves; it won't hurt to take them off for a moment." Sofia took off her gloves and attempted to open the window again. But when the window started to freeze she'd quickly let go. "Oh no not again."

In the hallway after Queen Elsa left her bedroom quarters she started to look for Anna. But in her search she was stopped by Amber.

"Queen Elsa I can't find Sofia downstairs. I need her to feed our pets." Amber said to her.

"You go do that Amber." Elsa said "But I have to talk to your mother and father about something first. See you later at Dinner tonight." Amber left and waved good-bye. Elsa continued to find Anna and finally locating her in the ballroom. "Anna there you are. Listen I need you to keep an eye on Sofia. She is in my bedroom now."

"But Elsa Do I have to?" Anna asked "I have to finish setting up the party favor station for the kids, get the decorations ready for both parties, and get all the refreshments in order with the kitchen staff for the party."

"Anna please listen to me." Elsa getting her sister's attention. "I'm not sure how to explain this. But Sofia has ice magic."

Anna became wide-eyed hearing that Princess Sofia has ice powers. "Oh no not again, what are we going to do Elsa?"

"Don't worry Anna. We aren't going to shut the gates again. Not again." Elsa reassured Anna "Please stay with Sofia and keep her calm. I can pick up where you left off. So I'll see you at dinner tonight and don't forget we have to party tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night. I thought that the Party was tonight?" Anna said

" Sorry Anna I've forgotten to give you the notice. The party will happen tomorrow Night?" Else said

"O.k. I'll keep an eye on Sofia for the time being." Anna said as she headed off to her sister's bedroom. Moments later she'd arrive to her sister's bedroom to see Sofia rubbing her hands. "Sofia its Anna. Elsa sent me here to check up on you. Don't worry about anything. You can trust me and Elsa."

"I'm guessing that Elsa told you about the Ice powers?" Sofia asked. Anna nodded pickup up Sofia's gloves. "I don't understand why. I've felt fine last night and this morning when I tried to feed my pet bunny. But then his favorite food blueberries it froze in my hands."

Anna came and comforted Sofia. "It's O.k. Sofia. You'll be all right. Elsa asked me to watch over you and to make sure that you're in a calm state."

"Why is that?" Sofia asked

"Because when it comes to ice powers. Your emotions will affect how the ice acts." Anna said as she saw Elsa's window. "Well I have to tell my sister about the window."

"I'm sorry." Sofia apologized

Anna smiled "That's all right Sofia. Just stick with me for the day and you'll be o.k. So is there anything you need to take care of for the day."

"Well I need to feed Minimus and give him a walk. Plus it would be nice to see the villagers of your kingdom." Sofia asked Anna.

"It would be nice for you to get to know the villagers' kids for the party." Anna said "Plus Kristoff asked me to take care of Sven for the day. He wanted to help out decorating the pine trees for the day. Quick question Sofia, does Minimus like carrots?"

"Yes, especially candied carrots, there my personal holiday specialty and I bet Sven would like them too." Sofia said.

"O.k. then let's go to the kitchen and make those candied carrots." Anna said leading Sofia out of Elsa's bedroom quarters and to the kitchen.

"Already Anna but I haven't even changed into my dress yet I don't want to met the kids in my jammies." Sofia said in a bit of fear.

"O.k. Sofia we'll go back to your room to get changed and then we can head to the kitchen and make the candied carrots." Anna notice flurries coming out of Sofia's hands and forgot that she is still holding the gloves. "Sofia please calm down your ice is starting to show." Anna said handing back Sofia her gloves.

"Oh right sorry." Sofia said as she put back on the gloves "Anna for some reason my skin feels ice-cold. Did this happen to Elsa when she founded out that she had Ice powers?"

"Actually Elsa was born with the powers. So I'm not sure if that is possible." Anna responded. Sofia went back to her bedroom and put on her light blue dress. She and Anna went to the kitchen to make the candied carrots.

Meanwhile Amber was at the horse stables feeding Lyra when James came in. "Hey Amber have you seen Sofia this morning?" James asked "I went to her guest bedroom but she wasn't there."

"I haven't seen Sofia since last night." Amber answered "I was trying to find her so that we can head into the village and get to know some of the kids before the party tomorrow night. But when I arrived at her bedroom door there was ice around the door."

"There was ice around her door. Are you serious Amber?" James asked "I didn't see the ice when I arrived."

"Yes James ice around Sofia's door this morning. But the strangest thing is when I ask Queen Elsa about it. She sent me downstairs to look for Sofia."

In the kitchen Anna and Sofia were getting the ingredients to make candied carrots for Minimus and Sven. But when Sofia went to get the carrots she had some trouble. "Anna I need your help with getting the carrots." Anna came by and gave Sofia a boost to reach for the carrots. "Thanks, now it looks like we have enough to make candied carrots not only Minimus and Sven but there will be leftovers for us as well." Sofia attempts to make the candied carrots but had trouble because of the gloves she had on. "Anna maybe you take over from here. Don't worry I can watch and help out anyway I can."

Anna took over for Sofia when making the candied carrots. In about 30 minutes the candied carrots were finished and after putting them in the basket. They went to the horse stable to feed Minimus and Sven. When arriving at the Stables they didn't expect see Amber and James there.

"There you are Sofia" Amber said "We've been looking for you all morning. What happen to you?"

"Yea, it's like you disappeared last night and you were no were to be found this morning." James added.

"Oh I was in the kitchen with Princess Anna. She was helping me making candied carrots for everyone to share." Sofia said "And I mean everyone." she glanced at Minimus, Sven and Lyra.

"Sofia why was then Ice around your bedroom this Morning?" Amber asked

"Ice?" Sofia panicked a bit. "You've must be seeing things Amber. Now come on we can fed the animals. Then Anna is taking us into the village to see the Kids before the Party tomorrow Night"

As Amber was prepping Lyra for her walk. Sofia was in a bit of a panic. "Sofia calm down your ice is showing again." Anna said as she took a closer look at Sofia's hands "No wonder those gloves are a bit loose. Don't worry Sofia. I'll try to find Elsa's gloves. It will probably fit you."

"O.k. calming down now." Sofia took a few deep breaths. "All better now."

"All right if everyone is ready we'll be heading into the village now" Anna said. Sofia and Amber mounted Minimus and Lyra respectfully side-saddle. While James rode on Sven. Anna lead the kids into the village. All of the villagers young and old were excited to see Princess Anna. They were all talking about the party thrown for them. When Anna announces that the kids will have a party of their own. The joy on their faces says a lot. While the adults thank Anna for her generosity. But when Anna mentioned that it was Sofia that came up with the idea. Many of the Adults commend Sofia for her kind heart.

While the kids ran up to her to give their thanks; but the surrounding kids were making Sofia nervous. "Calm down there, your scaring Minimus." But the kids won't listen.

Anna can see that Sofia is panicking. So she had to come up with a quick idea to keep her safe. "All right, kids settle down. I'm here to show the young prince and princesses of Enhance the village." The villagers nodded and let Princess Anna continue showing the village to Sofia, Amber, and James for the rest of the afternoon.

For the rest of the day Princess Anna showed them the entire village, snacking on the candied carrots, and having a lunch at well-known restaurant in Arendelle. They all went back to the castle in time for dinner. When they arrive they saw Queen Elsa waiting for them there. "So how was the village?" Elsa asked.

"Well it's a lot different from Dunwiddie. It's village where I use to live before I became a princess." Sofia said.

"Well I'm glad you like it Princess Sofia." Elsa thanking her for the comment. "Anyway your parents are waiting for you in the dining room for dinner." James raced in the castle with Amber not far behind. "Sofia how's your ice power coming along?" she asked her.

"Everything is o.k. Except for the fact my skin feel really cold." Sofia noted "I've notice the feeling a while before Anna came in."

Elsa took note and felt Sofia's skin. "You're right Sofia. This never accord to me before. I was born with my power and this never happened to me before." Elsa said "Look Sofia I know you don't want your parents to find out. But I think they need."

"I'll tell them. But I can't do it at dinner. But with Amber being suspicious about what happened this morning I can't take the risk. I'll tell them after dinner in their guest bedroom." Sofia said. As Elsa, Sofia and Anna went to the dining room for dinner. "I should take off the gloves before we arrive at the dining room."

Sofia, Elsa, and Anna arrived at the dining room just in time for dinner. The dinner conversation started a bit slow. Amber and James were talking about their day in the village with Anna. King Roland talked to Elsa about the details for the party. But it was Queen Miranda who took notice about her daughter. "Sofia, are you alright sweetheart? You've barely touched your dinner."

"Huh. Oh yeah mom. Why do you ask?" Sofia said feeling nervous. "I'm just feeling a bit tired from today. I'll probably feel better tomorrow"

"Hey Sofia, do you want to have a snowball fight tomorrow?" James asked.

"No thank you James. I don't feel like a snowball fight." Sofia said. She wanted to have a snowball fight with James. But with her new ice powers. She is afraid of hurting her brother. But her brother kept on insisting. "I just want enjoy Arendelle James. Not to have a snowball fight."

"Sofia this is a bit out of character of you." Amber said. "You love to have snowball fights. Are you feeling all right?" She attempted to feel her forehead. But Sofia leapt back away from Amber.

"I'm sorry Amber. I'm just not feeling hungry tonight. May I be excused please?" Sofia asked. Elsa nodded as Sofia left the dining room.

* * *

**Blossom: Wow Sofia a new Power?**

**Sofia: Ice powers, why did had to be ice powers.**

**Sprite: Sorry it was the obvious choice.**

**Elsa: Sprite one question. How did you come up with this story?**

**Sprite: Well when you're in college with plenty of papers and pencils in you backpack. Many ideas come to mind. Some good ones and some bad ones.**

**Anna: And this story was a good idea? _Sprite nodded_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna: I'm starting to get into this story**

**Sprite: Yes and a sorry for the long wait. I had to get my wisdom tooth removed.**

**Amber: A Wisdom tooth? That mean Sprite Heartfilia is old now?**

**Sofia2015: No Amber Sprite Heartfilia isn't old. A Wisdom tooth just mean her back tooth was huting so the Dr had to take it out. My mom had her wisdom tooth out a long time ago**

**Sprite: Yes and for my health and safety. My food needs to be blended or soft.**

**Sofia: For how long this will last.**

**Sprite: About a week. Whats worst I'm bed ridden during my recovery.**

**James: That is no fun.**

**Sprite: But the good news is the my parents are taking of me.**

**Amber: So you be like royalty for a week.**

**Sofia2015: Yes Amber. Sprite will be like Royalty for a week anyways**

**Sprite: All right then whose turn is to do the disclaimer?**

**Sofia: It is Elsa turn to do the disclaimer .**

**Sofia2015: Right**

**Elsa: Anna Please I don't have time?**

**Anna: Please Elsa it's just a disclaimer.**

**Elsa: Fine then. Sprite Heartfilia and Sofia2015 don't own either Sofia the First or Frozen. They are both owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 6 Letters and a Snowball Fight**

* * *

After dinner was over the rest of the royal family of Enchancia went to their guest bedrooms. Each of the royal family of Enchancia took Sofia's behavior at dinner differently. James was a bit disappointed that he won't get to have a snowball fight with Sofia. Amber was shock to see Sofia acting a bit distance. It was a side she never seen before out of her. King Roland thought Sofia was tired from traveling from Enchancia to Arendelle and need a couple of days to recover. But it was Queen Miranda who became suspicious about the way Sofia was acting at dinner. "Rollie I'm worried about Sofia. She wasn't acting normally at dinner tonight."

"I didn't notice Miranda. I was busy talking to Queen Elsa." Roland said. "What have you noticed about Sofia?"

"It's just that she not like herself at dinner. Call it mother's intuition but I think Sofia might be hiding something."

"Miranda if you want to talk to Sofia her behavior at dinner. Then go ahead and talk to her. You know her the best."

"Thanks Rollie" Miranda said as she left the guest bedroom where she and Roland is staying in. "I just hope that Sofia doesn't hate me for this." She came by to Sofia's bedroom door. Before she went to knock on Sofia's door. Queen Elsa came with a box in her hands. "Oh Queen Elsa are you going to see Sofia before she goes to bed."

"Yes, I thought I would give her a gift." Elsa said lifting up the box. "It's just a way to show my thanks for all her help yesterday. What are you here to see Sofia for?"

"I'm just worry about my daughter. She wasn't acting like herself at dinner." Miranda said "It's just a mother's intuition. But I think that Sofia's amulet might be magical."

"A magical amulet, Sofia never mentioned that to me." Elsa noted "But that would explain the…" She stopped mid-sentence

"Explain what?" Miranda asked.

"This morning I saw ice around Sofia's door. When I thawed out the ice she told me about the ice powers." Elsa said "Normally to my knowledge the powers of ice are either two ways. Either being born with the power or cursed with the power. I wonder why she never told me about the amulet."

"I'll find out. But for now Queen Elsa I want you to stay back until I tell you to come in." Miranda requested.

Elsa nodded "I'm o.k. with that. It would be best for her to comfortable first."

Sofia was in her jammies getting ready for bed until she heard a knock on her door. "You may enter." The door opened to see her mom entering in the room. "Mom, are you here to say good night?"

Miranda shook her head "Not really Sofia, I'm here to ask you about something." She said. Sofia got her attention. "Sofia is there something you're not telling me. Like a magical amulet." She saw that Sofia tensed up when she mentioned a magical amulet. "I'm guessing that I've got it right." Sofia nodded in response. "Sofia I want you to know that no matter what. I will always still love you." She did her best to comfort her daughter.

"How did you find out?" Sofia asked.

"A mother's intuition. Plus I know when something is wrong with you. You've barely pick at your dinner tonight." Miranda replied. "Now Sofia would you like to tell me about your amulet." She went to sit on Sofia's bed.

"All right mom, I guess need to tell you." Sofia said "Remember when dad gave this to me as a welcome to the family gift." Miranda nodded. "Well this amulet turns out to be the Amulet of Avalor. From what dad told me it protects the princess that wears it. Also with each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."

"So you can get a new power for a good deed?" Miranda asked

"Yes, but only a pure good deed." Sofia replied "I can talk to animals because I help a baby bird back in its nest. I can turn into a mermaid because I help Oona out of a net when we visited Merroyway Cove for summer vacation."

Miranda was amazed that her daughter had these abilities thanks to the amulet. "Oh Sofia I wished you would tell me about it earlier."

"To be honest mom I was going to when I first found out. But I was scared to tell you and dad." Sofia said "I was worried when you and dad found out when I tell you about the amulet. You two might decide that the amulet was too dangerous for me and might ask me to hand it back."

"Sofia, we would never do that. Your father gave it to you for a reason. Besides he told be the same story after that incident with the griffin." Miranda reassured her daughter. "So you can talk to animals." Sofia nodded "So that's how we found him on wassailia. You've talk to your birds and they spread the word to woodland animals to find him. I'd thank the animals when I should have thanked you." Miranda kissed her daughter's forehead. "Whoa." She put her hand on Sofia's forehead "Your skin is ice-cold sweetheart. So by my guess you've gotten ice powers because you've help out Queen Elsa."

Sofia nodded "I'm guessing that what I did for Queen Elsa counted as a pure good deed. Now I have ice powers."

Miranda smiled "I figured you say that." Sofia looked at her in confusion. "Queen Elsa you can come in now" Miranda said as Elsa came into the room.

"Hi Sofia, how are you doing with you ice powers?" Elsa asked

"It's going o.k. But the gloves I had earlier this morning are a bit too loose." Sofia said

"Well this gift will change all that for you." Elsa said "The gift is a way to show my thanks for helping me yesterday and to help you with your ice powers." Elsa handed Sofia the box. "I hope you like it. Anna told me about your gloves after dinner."

Sofia opened the box and saw many different colored gloves. Her eyes were drawn to a certain color gloves. "Elsa I love it and one of the gloves is purple my favorite color."

"I glad you love it Sofia" Elsa said "Go ahead try them on." Sofia put on the purple gloves. "There it fits perfectly. Don't worry Sofia during your stay here I'll help you out and teach you to control your ice powers."

"Thank you Queen Elsa for the gift; I can tell that Sofia loves it." Miranda said "I'm glad to see her smiling again."

"Mom I'm sorry for the way I was acting at dinner." Sofia said started to cry "I was scared about my ice powers being reveled."

"Not to worry Sofia." Miranda said "But you know I have to tell your father about this."

Sofia tears up even more "I know it's for my own good and my personal safety. I'm just hoping that he takes it well like you did mom."

"I'm sure he will Sofia. Now it's time to get to bed. You've got a party to look forward to tomorrow." Miranda went to tuck in Sofia in bed and took off her gloves and put them on the night stand. She leaned in to kiss Sofia on the forehead. "Good night Sofia. I love you."

"Good night Mom, I love you too." Sofia said as she fell asleep.

Miranda and Elsa left Sofia's bedroom and wished each other good night as they went to their respective bedrooms. Miranda came back to her guest bedroom. "Miranda you're back from Sofia's room so soon. Did you find out about Sofia's behavior at dinner?" Roland asked

"Not tonight Rollie. I tell you more about it in the morning." Miranda said as she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Roland woke up Miranda. "So tell me what did you talk to Sofia about her behavior at dinner?" he asked "Did you mother's intuition picked up something?"

"Yes it did Rollie. Do you remember giving Sofia the amulet when we first moved into the castle?" Miranda asked.

Roland nodded "Yes, my mother told me that the amulet will protect the princess that wears it and it will help guide her."

"Turns out its something called the Amulet of Avalor." Miranda said "It grants the wearer a power or curse depending if the wearer does a pure good deed or a bad deed."

Roland said "So my mother was right all the stories she told me about Sofia's amulet. But I didn't know it was that powerful? But why Sofia didn't tell us earlier? It's not like her to keep a secret from us."

"Sofia didn't want to tell us because she was afraid that we might find that the amulet is too dangerous for her and ask for it back." Miranda noted what her daughter said.

Roland said "Miranda I would never take Sofia's Amulet from her. No matter what powers she has. She's our daughter and we have to support and comfort her. But now we have to make sure that Sofia's powers don't come out at the party tonight."

"She told me that she can talk to animals and turn into a mermaid" Miranda noted "Apparently she was the reason that we found you on wassailia. She'd talked to her birds and word spread out to the woodland creatures to find you."

"Well I better give thanks to Sofia and get her a very special gift." Roland said "And her sudden disappearance during our summer vacation would explain her mermaid power. I've should have been a bit suspicious when Baileywick said that he look all over the ship and couldn't find Sofia anywhere."

"And now Sofia has ice powers. Apparently her helping out Queen Elsa the other day counted. Miranda said "But what I don't understand is Sofia helped you out with her duties for the villagers' ball and didn't gain a power."

"My guess is that she helped Queen Elsa with her duties even though that this is supposed to be a vacation for her." Roland said "But good deed aside did you said that Sofia has ice powers." Miranda nodded "No wonder she didn't want to have a snowball fight with James. She was afraid of hurting him." Miranda nodded once again. After they got out of the bed they heard a knocking on the door. "Come in" The door opened and its Sofia in her favorite purple dress with the purple gloves. "Sofia is nice of you to drop by."

"I'm guessing that mom told you about my amulet." Sofia said as she came in the room and closed the door behind her. "Dad I just want you to know that I've always intended to tell you about the amulet. But the thought of you thinking that the amulet was too dangerous for me was clouding my courage."

Roland came and hugged his daughter "Sofia I would never ever ask for the amulet back. I gave the amulet to you to help you and my judgment was right. Now can you explain to me and Miranda everything what happen yesterday?" After Roland finished hugging his daughter; she began to explain everything that happens to her yesterday. She told them that she discovered her ice power when she tried to feed Clover. She also noted that things froze at her touch and flurries began to come out of her hands. She gave a special note that her emotions affect her ice power. "So as long no one provokes you. You'll be o.k." Sofia nodded as they heard another knock on the door.

"You can come in." Miranda said as the door opened.

"Thanks you Queen Miranda" Elsa said

"Queen Elsa what can we do for you?" Roland said

"Yes there is something that I need to tell you King Roland and Queen Miranda. And Sofia there is a little witch girl in the front door hallway waiting for you." Elsa said

"You mean Lucinda is here?" Sofia said

"Yes and she has something to give to you." Elsa said

"Thank you Queen Elsa see you later bye." Sofia said as she ran out of the room

"Well that will make Sofia day." Miranda said

"Yes, now I will start teaching Sofia tomorrow about keeping her powers in check." Elsa said "Over time she be able to master her new powers. Now I'm not sure how you should tell Princess Amber and Princes James about this. But I'm sure you'll make the right decision for Sofia's well-being." Elsa left the room leaving Roland and Miranda to decide whether to tell Amber and James or not.

* * *

Sofia ran to the front door hallway to see Lucinda there pacing around the base of the stairs "Lucinda what are you doing here in Arendelle?"

"Well my mom needs ingredients for a few potions she's making and since the majority of the ingredients can only be found here in Arendelle. She'd brought me along for a mini-vacation for the day for me." Lucinda said "Also there is a certain princess knows that you're in Arendelle for a vacation. So I got to be a messenger for the day for her." She pulls out a letter and hands it to Sofia.

Sofia saw the front of the letter and saw whom it's from. "It's from Vivian." Sofia opens the letter and starts to read it with Lucinda by her side.

_Dear Sofia_

_How your stay in Arendelle been going so far? Is there anything exciting to happen?_

_Everything's fine back here at home. I should let you know that me and Clio are trying our best to convince Hildegard to apologize for insulting you. But Hildegard still won't budge. She's still on the whole with you being born a village girl and will always be a village girl. She even went further and called you mom a woman who married the king just to get out of the poor house._

_Me and my mom visited your old village for the day. I even got to meet some of your friends Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda. They were nice and really fun. But I felt nervous about meeting Lucinda because I never meet a witch before. Maybe when you come back from Arendelle we could have a sleepover at your castle. I know you'd like for Ruby, Jade and, Lucinda to be there. Clio and I would like to be there as well. If you like I can bring Crackle to play with Clover._

_I have great news for you. I'm going to be joining your buttercup troop after the winter break. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. But Ruby and Jade told me that everything will be all right. So if you can do things on your own. Then I should give it a shot. My mom said that this opportunity for me to grow stronger as a princess._

_I can't wait to see you when you come back. I miss you a lot._

_From Vivian_

"It's great to hear from Vivian." Sofia said. "I'm definitely going to be writing her back. But I can't believe that Hildegard would say that about my mom."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sofia." Lucinda said "I'm just shock to think that a princess would have the tenacity to say that."

"Which princess are you talking about?" Amber asked as she came by.

"Hildegard." Sofia said "Here read the letter Vivian wrote to me."

Sofia handed the letter to Amber. After reading the letter Amber's emotions were a bit mixed. "I can't believe Hildegard would stoop to this low. It's one thing that she insulted you Sofia. But insulting our mother in taking it too far."

Sofia said "Amber please don't stoop to Hildegard's level. I mean you and Clio are her best friends."

"Hildegard is an ex best friend of mine Sofia and I have to show Mom and Dad the letter. Be right back." Amber said as she ran up the stairs to show Sofia's letter to their mom and dad.

Lucinda said "Sofia, James wants to know if you and me want to have a Snowball fight with him?"

Sofia said "A snowball fight. Not right now Lucinda I have a letter to write to Vivian that I need you to take back for me please."

Lucinda said "Okay but be quick Sofia. My vacation ends at 3:00 pm."

"Don't worry Lucinda I won't take long. After I'm finished with the letter I'll be right out." Sofia said as Lucinda headed outside.

Sofia quickly found a pen and paper and starting writing the letter to Vivian.

_Dear Vivian_

_Thank you and Clio for trying. But just give Hildegard some time to cool off. I mean she won't be mad long I hope. I'll try my best to get Amber to apologize to Hildegard. But I'm not sure that would happen soon. If that doesn't work out then I'll give it a shot._

_But anyways my stay in Arendelle is fine for the most part. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are throwing a party to thank their villagers for all the work they do. I even got to meet the villagers before the party. It's amazing that we're vacationing in Arendelle and now my family gets to attend BOTH parties. I tell you more about it when I come back._

_I'm glad that you meet my friends. Don't worry I felt nervous about meeting Lucinda too. When I first meet Lucinda, she's been pulling pranks on the kids of the village. But all she really wanted was some friends. Now Lucinda has made new friends and she has another princess friend-You._

_It's great that you will be joining us in our Buttercup Troop. I know that you'll be a great fit. Like my Mom says 'A princess need to do things on things on her own.' You'll have lots of fun my buttercup troop. But if you need any advice I'd be happy to help. Just to let you know I was a Buttercup before I became a princess._

_Also I would love to have a sleepover. Amber would love it as well. I know Clio would love to see Ruby and Jade again. Of course you can bring Crackle to the sleepover. Clover would be glad to see her again._

_Anyways see you when we get back from Arendelle. I miss you too._

_Love Sofia_

Sofia quickly sealed up the letter, put on her winter attire and went outside to see Lucinda, Amber, and James in an all out snowball war. "Sofia are you ready to join in on the snow ball fight?" James asked

"Come on Sofia a snowball fight is no fun without you." Amber said

Sofia took a deep breath and said "O.k. I'll join in and Lucinda here's the letter for you to give to Vivian." She handed the letter to Lucinda. But then moments later James threw a snowball at Sofia "All rights is now on James. Lucinda want to team up with me." She nodded.

The Snowball fight was officially on. It was Sofia and Lucinda vs. James and Amber. They were going blow for blow. Until Amber threw a snowball and hit Sofia straight on the head. "Sofia I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Amber said

"Amber I'm find really." Sofia said rubbing her cheek.

"Are you sure Sof?" James asked

"Don't worry James. I just didn't see that coming." Sofia said as she stood up "Now let's get back to the game." James and Amber were relived that Sofia was alright. The snow ball fight last for about 30 more minutes until James had to surrender. Making Sofia and Lucinda the victors. Amber giggled a bit to see her twin brother getting creamed by the girls.

"That was the most intense snowball fight I ever been in." James said "You have a really good arm Sofia."

"Now that we've got that out of our system." Amber said. "I'm ready for the party tonight."

"Amber I just want to know what mom and dad said about my letter from Vivian you showed to them." Sofia said "I know your even more mad at Hildegard."

"First, they were wondering why you didn't tell them earlier about Hildegard" Amber said "Second, Daddy was extremely mad that Hildegard would insult our mother like that. He is writing a letter to Hildegard's parents now to explain about her behavior."

"What did Hildegard said about mom that would make dad ferocious?" James asked.

"She called mother a woman who married the king just to get out of the poor house." Amber quoting Hildegard.

"Hildegard has another thing coming when she insults our mom like that." James said

"Look I'm just as upset at Hildegard as you guys are" Sofia said "But Amber can you at least talk to her?"

Amber said "Me? I am not talking to that bad mouthed ex-friend again Sofia! I mean it."

"Fine then I will talk to her when we get back to home." Sofia said "I'm just doing this out of the good of my heart."

"O.k. I'll get ready for the party tonight." Amber said "James, are you coming along?" he nodded as he followed Amber back in the castle.

"Well now that's interesting. I better get back. My mom is probably waiting for me now." Lucinda said "Don't worry Sofia I'll make sure Vivian gets the letter." She hugged Sofia as she went through the castle gates.

"This has been a good day so far." Sofia said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn around to see Princess Anna. "Oh it's you Anna. You've scared me there for a moment."

"Sorry Sofia. Elsa wanted me to find you to tell you that starting tomorrow she'll be teaching you on how to use your new ice powers." Anna said

"But Anna Tomorrow is Wassailia day."

"I know Sofia but you need to know how to used your ice powers. Don't worry we'll still have time to celebrate Wassailia."

"Okay, I will start tomorrow. But I'm worried if I should tell Amber and James about my ice power."

"Your parents talked about it and they decided that for now they won't tell about your ice powers to Amber and James."

"That's good, this will give me some time to work out my emotions and I will tell them when the time comes."

"If that is what you think is best Sofia. Then I know your parents will be by your side. Now You've better get ready for the party tonight."

Sofia smiled followed Anna back inside the castle.

* * *

**Amber: Correct me if I'm wrong Sprite.**

**Sprite: I'm listening**

**Amber: The author's pen name whom were your co-writing with is Blossom2014 right. 'Sprite nodded' Well what's with the name change.**

**Sprite: You should probably ask her.**

**Sofia2015: Okay Amber about my pen name Change. I had to change it from Blossom2014 to Sofia2015 because my little sister was making everyone thinks they were talking to me Blossom2014. So I had to change it from Blossom2014 to Sofia2015. that is Good enough for you Amber?**

_**'Amber was stunned silent'**_

**Anna: I think she gets it.**

**James: At least you've cleared it up here.**

**Elsa: Sprite so you have any siblings.**

**Sprite: Including myself, I'm the youngest among 12 siblings.**

**Anna: 12 Siblings wow okay**

**Sprite: Yes 12 siblings under one roof each with a different personality.**

**Sofia: Anna is something wrong because you didn't look surprise when Sprite told you that she had 12 siblings?**

**Anna: Sorry Sprite I was thinking you were like Hans that is all?**

**Sprite: My siblings are both brothers and sisters. Meaning I have 11 older brothers and sisters. Anyways please read & review or leave any ideas to add to the fanfiction. Who knows your idea can possibly be in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**James: That's a lot.**

**Sprite: Hey my parents wanted a big family and they got it**

**Sofia2015: Wow that's a big family**

**Sprite: Yep. all by blood, no adoptions.**

**Sofia: Sprite how old are your Brothers and Sisters**

**Sprite: The age ranges from 20 to 29. FYI there are three sets of twins out of the siblings.**

**Anna: They sound nice Sprite.**

**Sofia2015: James your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**James: Sprite Heartfilia and Sofia2015 don't own either Sofia the First or Frozen. They are both owned by the studios of the Disney Company.**

**Chapter 7: Parties, a seizure, and trolls**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After having a snowball fight with Amber and James. Sofia was spending some time in her guest bedroom getting ready for the party tonight. She took off her signature purple dress and put on a gold dress and went over to her glove box to put on a matching pair of gold gloves that go up to her forearms. As she was getting ready for the party she heard a knock on the door. "You may enter." She said. The door opened and it was Amber in a new dress. Her dress was a vibrant dark green. "Amber what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sofia, I just want I say. Sorry about what happened earlier. You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine Amber. Accidents happen. No need for you to say sorry. Just be glad there was no real harm done to me."

"Yes that's good." Amber went to hug her sister. She then notices Sofia's dress. "Wow Sofia you look amazing in that dress. You almost look like Princess Belle." She then notices something else Sofia is wearing. "Sofia, are you wearing gloves?"

"Yes I am Amber. The gloves were a gift from Queen Elsa. It was her way of thank me for helping her out the other day. I've plenty more of gloves in that box over there."

"That's nice of her. First she letting you to use her old bedroom that's been converted to a guest bedroom and now you've received a gift from her. I must say Sofia. You've been blessed with good fortune."

* * *

**Sofia's POV (A/N: All right let me explain this before you get confused. When you read Sofia's POV is represents what's going in her mind and Amber's POV represents what she actually said to Sofia for this part only. You'll understand why later in the chapter.)**

"Thanks Amber. I will be out in a minute. I just need to put my shoes on because I promise Anna I would help her with the goodies bags for our new friends" I said to her.

"Sofia how about you let me help out Princess Anna while you just finish getting dressed and ready for the party." Amber said to me

"But Amber."

"No buts Sofia."

"No Amber I was going helping Princess Anna and beside I'm all ready for the party."

"Sofia please clam down all I'm asking you for me to help out Princess Anna."

"So that is want you want. You were going to help Princess Anna by yourself while I get ready that what you said to me Amber?

"Sofia I never said that? But now that I think about it maybe I should go get doctor to have you check out."

"Amber I'm fine. I don't need to be checked out by a doctor see you Later Amber" I said as I left for the ballroom

"Sofia wait for me." I hear her saying from a distance

* * *

**Amber's POV**

"Thanks Amber. I will be out in a minute. I just need to put my shoes on because I promise Anna I would help her with the goodies bags for our new friends" She said to me. I feel grateful for my sister. She has all the good luck in the world.

"Sofia would it be all right for me to help you and Princess Anna get Goodies bags ready for the party while we're finish getting the Ballroom ready" I said to her

"But Amber!"

"Please Sofia."

"No Amber I was going helping Princess Anna and beside I'm all ready for the party." That's strange I said please but Sofia said no. That's not like her at all

"Sofia please clam down I'm just asking if I could help you and Princess Anna got getting the goodies bags ready." Maybe she had mistaken me

"So that is want you want. You were going to help Princess Anna by yourself while I get ready that what you said to me Amber?

"Sofia I never said that? I'm worried about you. Should I get mother and daddy to have a look at you." I don't understand what's going on with Sofia.

"Amber I'm fine. I don't need to be checked out by a doctor see you Later Amber" she said to me as left her bedroom.

"I never said Doctor." I thought about it for a moment before I left her bedroom "Sofia wait for me." I said calling out to my sister.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Sofia got to the ballroom she said "Clover get off of the table." She ran to where she saw Clover.

"Sof what are you doing?" James asked

Sofia came to and saw Clover wasn't there "James I just thought I saw Clover is all." She said to him.

"Sofia, are you feeling all right?" James asked again. Before Sofia can respond Amber came into the ballroom. As Sofia went over to set up the favors table. James went over to his twin sister "Hey Amber finally you're here. Did you notice something wrong with Sofia?"

"Yes I have." Amber noted "Just a moment a go. Sofia must have heard something different from me. Because she thought I was keeping her from helping Princess Anna. I'm worried that something might be really wrong with her."

"I'm worried about her too." James agreed "Maybe we need to get mom and dad for help."

"Sofia said no." Amber said "What's strange. Sofia thought I said that I would get a doctor."

"Sofia thought she saw her pet bunny Clover on the table when she came into the ballroom." James noted. As both James and Amber were really worried about their sister's well-being. Their parents came in the ballroom.

"Hi there Amber, James; how's the party setting up coming along?" Miranda asked

"It's coming along well Mother" Amber replied "But we're worried about Sofia. She's been acting very strange ever since our snowball fight this morning. When I came to her bedroom she was fine for a moment. Then she thought I was trying to keep her from helping out Princess Anna with goodie bags for the kids. When I was asking her if she need any help handing out the goodie bags."

"Yes and when she came into the ballroom before Amber Sofia acted like she saw her pet bunny on one of the tables" James noted.

"She didn't act strange this morning when she came to our bedroom." Roland said "Miranda maybe you talk to her and see what's wrong with her"

"Okay Rollie I'll do it." Miranda said. She went over to see her daughter setting up the favors table. "Sofia how's the favors table coming along?"

"Everything is fine mom." Sofia said "I just need goodie bags and decorations for the bags and the favors table is all set. And I probably embarrassed myself in front of Amber and James."

"What do you mean Sofia?" Miranda asked

"First, I thought that Amber wanted help out Anna by herself and James saw me ran to the table where I thought I saw Clover." Sofia said "For some reason I'm starting to see and hear thing that aren't really there. Mom I'm scared." She went to hug her mom.

"There there Sofia everything will be all right." Miranda said trying to comfort her. "Don't worry I'll talk to Queen Elsa. She may have the answers to this. Now I leave you to finish up and come to the dining room for lunch."

"Actually I could use a break." Sofia said as she followed her mom out of the ballroom.

"Sofia are you feeling alright?" Amber asked "You acted strange for a moment."

"Amber everything is fine." Sofia said.

"That's good we're worried that the snowball that hit you on the head might have done something to you." James said

"I'm fine James. There's nothing wrong with me." Sofia responded

"Wait what snowball?" Roland asked.

"It's my fault daddy." Amber said "We were having a snowball fight and I accidentally hit Sofia with a snowball to the head."

Roland check Sofia's head to make sure she was all right "Well there's no bump. Sofia are you sure you're all right."

"I'm all right dad." Sofia said

"Well we're glad that your okay." Roland said "Now let's get to lunch then"

The family of Enchancia went to the dining room were Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were waiting for them. "Your finally here." Elsa said "Now if everyone is ready lunch will be ready soon" Everybody sat down at the table with Queen Elsa sitting at the head of the table with Princess Anna, Queen Miranda, and Princess Sofia on her right. While King Roland, Prince James, and Princess Amber sat on her left. During lunch the only thing that Amber, James, and Sofia could talk about it the upcoming party tonight. Roland was talking to Anna about what's great things to do in Arendelle. And Miranda wanted to talk to Elsa about Sofia.

Queen Miranda said "Queen Elsa I would like to talk to you alone please."

Elsa Said "Sure Miranda we can go to my office now or after lunch if you like."

Miranda said "After lunch would be good."

After lunch Queen Elsa escorted Queen Miranda to her office. "Is there anything wrong Miranda." she said "Is this about Sofia?" Miranda nodded. "Why is there something wrong?"

"I don't know if this is normal" Miranda explained "Sofia started to hear and see things that aren't even there. I'm just wondering if something similar happened when you had ice powers."

"To be honest Miranda." Elsa started. "Since I was born with my ice powers nothing like this happened. The only thing that happen to me was everything I touch started to freeze. I'm sorry Miranda."

"I was hoping for a better response." Miranda started to tear up a bit "Sofia is really scared. I'm worried that something bad might happen to my daughter. Do you perhaps know anyone that Know more about ice powers? It might shed some light on our situation." Miranda said hoping to get some answers.

"Actually Miranda I do know someone actually that can us more with Sofia Ice powers the Trolls." Elsa responded

Miranda said "Trolls?"

Elsa said "Yes the Trolls know more about ice powers than myself."

Miranda said "You're sure the trolls can help Sofia."

Elsa said "I know they can help Sofia with her ice powers. After the party I'll take Sofia to the trolls to get some answers and tomorrow morning I will start teaching Sofia how to used her ice powers.

Miranda said "Are you sure about the trolls Elsa?"

Else nodded "Yes the Trolls are very friendly. They've help me with my ice power when I was about Sofia's age." She said "Me and Anna were playing in the ballroom when we were little girls. I made some ice ramps for Anna. But she was going so fast that I couldn't keep up with her that I slipped and hit Anna with my ice power. It was just an accident. But my parents were worried and took us to the tolls to save my sister's life. This was the reason my dad decided to lock the gates." Elsa put her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Miranda. I won't let your family go through the same thing me and Anna went through."

Miranda hugged Elsa "That is so nice of you Elsa that you would do this for Sofia." She said "Would be okay. that I come along with you for Sofia's sake?" Elsa nodded "Thanks you Elsa. Sofia needs the support."

After talking about the lesson plan for Sofia tomorrow. They went over to Sofia's guest bedroom and knocked on the door. "Sofia are you there?" Elsa asked. But there was no response. "Oh no please not again." Both were worried and opened the door to see Sofia on the bed meditating. "She all right and meditating." Miranda closed the door behind them, came to her daughter and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sofia felt the tap and came out of her meditation. "Hi mom what are you doing here?" she asked "Queen Elsa you're here as well."

"Hi Sofia. I'm here to tell you about your ice power training tomorrow." Elsa said "After the party I'm going to take you to a place that has a special meaning to me and Anna. I hope you're not afraid of trolls."

"Are you kidding me Queen Elsa." Sofia said "There are trolls living in a cave underneath our castle back in Enchancia."

"That's good to hear Sofia." Elsa said "Now if your finish meditating we have parties to get to."

* * *

**Sofia's POV**

I was excited for the party tonight. From what Queen Elsa told me that the party for the kids will be in the ballroom and the party for the adults will be in the great hall. As I arrived at the ballroom I saw Amber, James, and Princess Anna waiting for me there to finish up the decorations. As I was finishing up the favors table for the kids and Princess Anna came with the goodie bags and name tags. "Thanks Anna. Now all we need is the decorations for the goodie bags." I said to her. As I was placing the goodie bags on the table I heard a crash. I screamed and ducked under the table.

"Sorry Sofia." I saw James lifting up the table-cloth "I dropped silverware I didn't mean to scare you."

Amber came over as well to see if I was okay. "Sofia are you all right. I saw you dart under the table in the blink of an eye."

"I'm okay. you guys. I was just wasn't ready for that." I said as I was coming out from under the table. "Now then let's get the silverware cleaned up." It took us about 10 minutes to clean up the silverware and put them back on the table. "How are we on the refreshments Amber?"

"The refreshments are perfect Sofia. Especially the chocolate milk fountain." Amber said "I think that the kids will love it."

"Good now if were all ready let's get the party started." Anna said as she held up her glass.

We all did the same as the kids started to come in for the party. Anna started to welcome the kids to the winter party. We are doing our best to be amazing hosts to the guests. But during the party I started to feel dizzy. I had to ignore it because I didn't want to let down Anna. As the party went into full swing. Me, Amber, and James started to mingle with the kids. They were amazed to find out that I was a village girl once. I was asked so many question. From do I miss my friends from the village to how's life-like in a castle. I did my best to answer the questions. Anna came over and asked for my help with the favors table. I was to hand out the bags to the kids. Anna also encouraged me, Amber, and James to take part as well. James' put a cannon oh his bag. While me and Amber gave our bags some sparkle. As the kids were putting their goodie bags in a corner. I began to feel dizzy again. This time I was feeling sick to my stomach as well. The last thing I remember was seeing Amber's look of concern.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I saw Sofia holding her stomach like she was in pain. "Sofia are you all right?" I ask her. She looked up at me and collapsed into my arms. I panicked and lowered her to see what was wrong and I saw her body was moving uncontrollable. "Princess Anna there's something wrong with Sofia." I yelled for her She came by and saw what's wrong with my sister.

"Amber, Sofia is having a seizure." Anna said. I started to worry because I felt that I was to blame because of the snowball I hurt her with. "Amber go get my sister and your parents. They're in the great hall quickly." She told me I ran out of the ballroom and made my way to the great hall.

I was grateful that Queen Elsa gave our family a tour of the castle so I didn't get lost. It didn't take me long to arrive at the doors of the great hall. I broke a heel in the process. But that didn't matter my sister's life is at stake here. I started bang on the door to get Queen Elsa attention. "Queen Elsa this is an emergency. Open up, Please " The door opened and it was mother.

"Amber what's going on here?" She asked me

"It's Sofia." I said trying to catch my breath "She's having a seizure. Get daddy and Queen Elsa and hurry." She nodded and got them as quickly as possible. After mother got them. Queen Elsa rushed ahead to the ball room with my parents right behind her. With myself bringing up the rear I tried my best to keep up. Even thought my broken heel was slowing me down. I finally arrive back at the ball room. When I arrived I saw Sofia in a light red blanket being carried off by daddy and mother carrying her beautiful golden dress and her gloves as well. "Mother, Daddy will Sofia be alright?" I asked

"Don't worry Amber. Sofia will be fine. Your mother and I will be keeping an eye on her until she wakes up." Daddy said "Just try to enjoy the party the best you can and get some food for Sofia when she fully awake and alert." I nodded as I saw mother and daddy taking Sofia up stairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It has been about 10 minutes since Sofia's seizure ended. Roland and Miranda were looking over her while she was resting. "I'm glad that Sofia will be all right" Roland said "But I'm wondering what could have caused it?"

"I thinking about the same thing too Rollie." Miranda said "I worried about our daughter. She so young and so full of life."

"How long until Queen Elsa takes us to the trolls?" Roland asked

"The plan was after the party." Miranda responded "Queen Elsa told me that it is best for Sofia to be fully alert when she meets the trolls. So maybe a few minutes after the party" Miranda started to cry.

Roland said "Miranda, honey please we have to stay calm in case Sofia wakes up. I don't want her to see you crying. That will just upset her since she isn't wearing her gloves and Sofia don't know how to unfreeze anything"

Miranda said "Right Rollie I forgot about Sofia's ice power."

Sofia stirred on her bed. "Mom?"

Quickly turning, Miranda and Roland walk towards Sofia's bedside. "Yes" Miranda said taking Sofia's hands . "How are you feeling Sofia?"

"Besides a headache, I'm fine," Sofia said with a weak smile.

Roland said "Sofia I am so glad you are awake"

Sofia said "Awake from what Dad and why I am back in my room did the party ended already?

"No Sweetheart you just had a little seizure is all. Please just rest for a while" Miranda said

"Mom what happened to me?" Sofia asked "The last thing I remember was seeing Amber having a look of concern."

Miranda took a deep breath and started to tell what happened. "Amber came over to the great hall and started to bang on the door." Miranda said as she put on Sofia's gloves "She said that you were having a seizure. So me, your father, and Queen Elsa rushed to the ballroom. When we arrived we saw Princess Anna tending to you. She asked us to help her move the tables away from you to prevent any injuries.

Sofia took a closer look and saw that she is wearing her light blue night-gown "Mom what I am doing in my jammies?" Sofia asked.

Miranda said "Well after you seizure settled down. I tried to loosen your dress. It didn't work so I had to take your dress off and wrap you in a blanket that I had and your dad carry you back to the room."

"okay. well I have a party to get back to so see you later mom" Sofia said as she attempted to get out of bed. When she arrived at the edge her dad stopped her.

"Sofia please lay down for a bit and rest" Roland said "We can't risk you another seizure"

"You need it. If you want to meet the trolls" Miranda added

Sofia smiled "I do want to meet the trolls" She said laying under her cover

"Mother is right Sofia. Don't worry Amber is getting something for you to eat okay." Roland said

Miranda and Roland left Sofia's guest bedroom. As Amber came in with a couple of plates on a service cart. "Hi Sofia. I've brought dinner for you and some snacks from the party." Amber said as she put the plates on Sofia's bed. "Sofia would it be o.k. if I eat dinner with you. I don't want you to be alone." Sofia nodded "Thank you. I've already have my plate here hoping you'd say that." Amber and Sofia began eating dinner in bed. Sofia felt comfortable with Amber there with here. "Sofia I've also brought up your goodie bag. Don't worry I put in the goodies that you like." Sofia smiled.

"Thank you Amber. That's very nice of you to do that for me" Sofia said. "Mom told me about what happened. But it feel like a little nap I took so what happened during the party when dad brought me back to my bedroom?"

"First, the kids and adults from the village decided to make get well cards for you including me and James." Amber said "There's about 75 plus cards for you. Also Princess Anna made a get-well and thank you goodie bag for you. She felt bad that you couldn't enjoy the party and wanted to thank you for your help with the party. She made one for me as well."

"It really nice for everyone to do this for me." Sofia said "It was really nice for Princess Anna to go through the trouble of make thank-you goodie bags for us. Our friends back at Royal Prep will be amazed" Amber nodded. "Thanks Amber. I need my rest so I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Amber nodded and put the plates back on the service cart and hugged her sister good night.

**A while later**

Else said "Miranda, Roland wake up please"

Roland said "What is something wrong with Sofia again?"

Sofia said "I'm fine dad. But it time to go and meet the trolls" as Sofia was back into her signature purple dress with Purple Gloves to Match"

Miranda said "Oh yes the trolls for Sofia's ice powers right?"

"Now come on we have some trolls to see." Sofia said with a smile

The King and Queens rode on the horses while Sofia rode on Minimus. They finally arrived at The Valley of the Living Rock.

"I need some help please for Princess Sofia." Elsa said as all the rocks turned into trolls.

A Lady troll looked up said "It's the Queen."

Grand Pabbie walked up to Queen Else". "Good evening Queen Elsa"

Queen Elsa said "Grand Pabbie meet Queen Miranda, King Roland, and Princess Sofia from the Kingdom of Enchancia."

Grand Pabbie said "Is something wrong?"

Queen Miranda nodded "My daughter Sofia has ice powers" she said

Grand Pabbie said "Born with the powers or cursed?"

King Roland said "No Sofia get her power from her Amulet"

"Amulet? Please come here Sofia" Grand Pabbie said "This is impossible. I only to thought of this as a myth. But the amulet of avalor actually exits. Sofia please tell me how did it happen?"

Sofia said "Well I was helping out Queen Elsa around the castle and the next morning I tried to fed my pet bunny Clover. His treat froze in my hand. So I wanted to get help but the door also froze when I touched it. Then why is my skin cold and I am starting to see and hear things."

Grand Pabbie said "Sofia your ice power is just getting used to your body. This will be only temporary. During that time you will feel a slight change to your appearance and personality."

"My appearance and personality?" Sofia said

Grand Pabbie said "Not only that Sofia. Since your ice power was gifted from your Amulet. If you used your ice power too much it will leave you without no power or energy."

Sofia eyes widened and held her mother tightly. "What kind of stuff are you telling my daughter? You already scared her." Miranda said comforting her daughter.

"My apologies Queen Miranda." Grand Pabbie said

"How long until I can get my powers back Mr. Pabbie?" Sofia asked

"24 hours Princess Sofia. I am sorry but you must learn to control it" Grand Pabbie said

"I you telling me the same thing when I was Sofia age" Elsa said.

Flashback

A 8-year-old Elsa and 5-year-old Anna playing in the ballroom Elsa made some ice ramps for Anna. But she was going so fast that I couldn't keep up with her that I slipped and hit Anna with my ice power. It was just an accident. But my parents were worried and took us to the tolls to save my sister's life.

Grand Pabbie said "Listen to me Elsa You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

End of Flashback

"That was the reason my dad decided to lock the gates." Elsa put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. "I won't let this family go through the same thing me and Anna went through. She doesn't need to be afraid of her power. Beside Grand Pabbie No one was hurt. Like you scared my mother and father. I am sorry but you aren't scary King Roland or Queen Miranda because I will help Sofia with her ice power." Elsa said

Grand Pebbie said "Queen Elsa you have just started finding out that true love is the key to your ice power."

"Grand Pabbie I'm not making the same decision my father made when I was younger. but one thing we do is keep Sofia ice power hidden from Amber and James until she is ready to tell them on her own." Queen Elsa said

"Mr. Pabbie I trust Queen Elsa in teaching me." Sofia said

"Okay. I'll allow for Queen Elsa to teach you Sofia" Grand Pabbie said "And Elsa make sure you keep me updated on Sofia's progress. Since her powers is gifted it will be an easy way to keep track of her lessons."

Elsa nodded and took Roland, Miranda, and Sofia back to the castle. When they arrived Sofia said "Night Mom, Dad" As she left for Else old Bedroom.

"Sofia wait." Sofia stopped "I think that I should sleep with you tonight" Miranda said

"But mom I sleep in my room back home by myself just fine." Sofia said

"I agree with your mother Sofia. After your recent seizure we need to watch you just in case of a relapse." Roland said

"Dad mom I understand your concern. But mom Elsa's bed is just for one" Sofia said

"That's alright Sofia. I can sleep on the window seat." Miranda said

"Okay" Sofia said

**The Next Morning**

Sofia woke up having a good night sleep. But as she tried to move her legs she felt something was wrong. "I can't move. Mom, Wake up." she said

"Sofia. What's wrong?" Miranda asked

"I can't feel my legs!" Sofia said in shock.

"Okay I will see if I can find Queen Elsa. But I don't want to leave you by yourself. I will see if your father can stay with you." Miranda said

As Miranda left Sofia room Amber spotted her "Mom everyone is waiting downstairs." She said

"Amber can you ask your father to come up to Sofia's room I need to talk to him" Miranda said

"Okay. Mother where is Sofia?" Amber said

* * *

**Sofia: Sprite I will be able to walk again right.**

** Sprite: Hey I can't spoil the story.**

** Amber: What's going on with the sudden stop here.**

**James: Yeah what's take you so long.**

** Sofia2015: Amber please stop complaining and James like Sprite said we can't give any spoilers away.**

** Anna: Well Chapter 7 was quite a party.**

**Sprite: I'm glad you liked it Anna.**

** Elsa: The response to the fanfiction is growing.**

**Sofia: It sure is.**

**Roland: What is going on here?**

**Sofia2015: Oh King Roland how nice of you to stop by.**

**Sprite: Can't explain it to you now. I've to say this first. Please read & review or leave any ideas to add to the fanfiction. Who knows your idea can possibly be in the story.**


End file.
